Death Arms
is a Pro Hero. Appearance Desutegoro is a very tall and has a muscular body with a big chin. He also has short white hair. In his Hero Costume, he wears large headband with a yellow and black warning patterns. His shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his wrists he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern. Personality Desutegoro is a serious person who dislikes rash actions since he scolded Izuku for attempting to save Katsuki. History A year prior to starting his teaching career Aizawa was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, No. 13, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead, They were there with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a new enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavors answer greatly angering him. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Death Arms guides civilians out of the area while other heroes are fighting a villain. Later on, he is among the heroes who are trying to stop the mud villain who is controlling Katsuki Bakugo; but Desutegoro cannot do anything since the villain is too fluid. None of the heroes who are present can do something against the villain and Desutegoro clenches his fist in anger. As Desutegoro and the other heroes wait for a hero who is able to hurt the villain, Izuku Midoriya tries to help Katsuki. Desutegoro tries to stop him but Izuku does not listen to him. All of the Heroes then try to help him, but before they can do anything, All Might defeats the villain with one attack. Desutegoro and the other heroes then clean the area. He later scolds Izuku for his actions since he could have been killed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Having been assigned as security, Desutegoro, Shinrin Kamui, and Mt. Lady are seen outside the U.A. Sports Festival Stadium. Shinrin Kamui and Desutegoro originally wanted to scout for talented individuals but they are not able to do that because of the guard duty.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23 During the obstacle course of the festival, Desutegoro spotted Izuku Midoriya, the young man who purposely got himself involved with a villain and was amazed by his progress.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 Later, after the rules of the Cavalry Battle have been explained, Desutegoro, Shinrin Kamui, and Mt. Lady are in the break room and start discussing the U.A. Sports Festival. Desutegoro says that the Sports Festival is all about preparing the young heroes for the real world of heroes and that the Obstacle Race was a way of showing that you need to kick down others to show what you are able to do. Mt. Lady, after mentioning that she feels bad about having done that to Shinrin Kamui, mentions that Heroes need to work together in order to accomplish a goal and the Cavalry Battle is a good representation of that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27 Quirk and Abilities Desutegoro's Quirk is described to be a straight-forward Strength Enhancement Quirk, that gives Desutegoro a level of superhuman strength. This Quirk has not been shown to need to be activated. Desutegoro is capable of holding large objects that are heavy and made of metal, such as telegraph poles. Desutegoro's Quirk allows him to carry things that are far beyond the normal human limits. However, his Quirk has not been displayed to provide him with incredible speed, like One For All does. Nor has he been shown to be able to jump long distances, or have particularly high reflexes. Despite this, it can be assumed that his Quirk is very useful against most villains in close-combat. However, this Quirk is shown to be totally ineffective against the Sludge Villain. It is also shown to not even come close to the power that One For All has. Trivia *Desutegoro is a smoker. *His hero name comes from , a yakuza term for "hand-to-hand/barehanded combat". Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Mutants